dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Croods
The Croods, formerly known as Crood Awakening, is a computer-animated comedy film. It is DreamWorks Animation's 26th feature film and the first DreamWorks film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film was released on March 22, 2013. Plot about how her family is one of the few to survive nearby, mainly due to the strict rules of her overprotective father (Catherine Keener), his daughter Sandy (Randy Thom), his son Thunk (Clark Duke), and his mother-in-law (Cloris Leachman) with a character that mirrors Eep's curious nature. He uses this story to warn the family that exploration and 'new things' pose a threat to their survival. This irritates the bored and adventurous Eep, and when the family falls asleep after dark, she ignores her father's advice, and leaves the cave. While venturing off, she meets Guy (Ryan Reynolds), an intelligent human (Homo sapiens) caveboy. She becomes fascinated with the fire he manages to create and is eager to learn more. He tells her about his theory that the world is reaching its 'end,' before giving her a noise-making horn to call him if she feels the need for help. He then abandons Eep, who is then caught by Grug (who had been frantically searching for her). Much later, he brings her back home, only to find that their cave home has collapsed from an earthquake. All the family then climb over the wreckage to discover an other-worldly land, much different from their usual surroundings of rocky terrain. While becoming aware of their new surroundings, the family are attacked by some deadly red-feathered birds. In an . After an unsuccessful attempt at hunting, Guy, with his 'pet' sloth, Belt (Chris Sanders), and Eep, build a puppet to lure nearby animals. Afterwards, the family greedily devours everything they caught. Guy and Eep, however, are more sparing. The others realize their greediness and stop eating. Grug then tells another of his morale-lowering tales, this time mirroring the events of their day, mentioning a girl Grug and Ugga had before Eep was born who did venture away from her cave and died. Guy then tells a story of his own, about a paradise he nicknames "Tomorrow." In the morning, the family reaches a path coated in spiked rocks. A freed Guy presents one of his various They reach the land of "Tomorrow" just in time. Grug throws them over the pit so they can cross. Then he uses a decaying skeleton carried by birds, to transport himself there barely escaping the oncoming destruction. He and the whole Crood family settle down as Grug becomes less protective, letting the family be more adventurous and risk-taking, thus bringing happiness to them all. Voice cast * Nicolas Cage as Grug Crood, the main protagonist. He is the well-meaning, overprotective, but outdated, patriarch of the Croods family. * Ryan Reynolds as Guy, a boy who is not as strong as the Croods but prefers using his brain and comes up with various ideas, like fire or shoes. He is accompanied with a sloth-like pet. * Catherine Keener as Ugga Crood, Grug's wife. She is more open-minded than Grug, but has a hard job to make her family safe. * Emma Stone as Eep Crood, Grug and Ugga's daughter, who likes to experience new things * Clark Duke as Thunk Crood, Grug and Ugga's son, a 6-foot-9, 320 pounds and 9 years old middle child, who is not smart, has bad coordination but has a good heart * Cloris Leachman as Gran, a ferocious, very old (45 years) mother-in-law, and one of the protagonists. Characters with no voice: Sandy Crood, Grug and Ugga's ferocious baby child who still bites and only growls. Gallery CroodsUMBRELLA.jpg 149789 406301972782215 368284175 n.png 21647 441794575899621 1591524478 n.png 155276 439301022815643 1315766011 n.png 163383 436325593113186 1361583549 n.png 6551 441794862566259 1151329216 n.jpg 539466 439300669482345 141782420 n.png 548612 10151841792547524 1633897003 n.png 563240 441791439233268 910355161 n.jpg 581722 445452455533833 1582365976 n.png 427315 436324089780003 1235205117 n.png The-Croods-5452.jpg Croods-Fire.jpg 735238 456224871123258 590563685 n.jpg 578576 449681051777640 1222402927 n.png 581841 452672558145156 1483232326 n.jpg 75563 441795179232894 302513676 n.png 60730 441798879232524 2009747870 n.png The-Croods-12.jpg 479721 447497985329280 1604293528 n.png 429737 449682385110840 1483679949 n.png Videos Trailers File:The Croods (2013) - Theatrical Trailer for The Croods|Trailer 1 Video:The Croods Trailer 2|Trailer 2 File:The Croods Clip - Closer As a Family|Closer as a Family File:The Croods Clip - It's Fire|It's Fire Interviews File:The Croods - Nicholas Cage Premiere Interview|Red Carpet Interview with Nicholas Cage File:The Croods - Emma Stone Premiere Interview Premiere|Red Carpet Interview with Emma Stone Marketing The first full-length trailer debuted on October 3, 2012. The second trailer premiered around December 2012. Official site: TheCroodsMovie.com Category:Movies Category:The Croods